


Know You Well

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: Wait for Me [4]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A tiny bit of Seunghan, Because I love them too, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snippet of kid!Hyeongjun and kid!Dongpyo, Tooth Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: [5+1] Five times Seungyoun falls in love with Wooseok, and the one time he decides he'll do it forever.[Part 4 of Wait for Me series] Technically could be read as a stand-alone piece as always but would really suggest reading all the previous parts to pick up on all the references. :)[Part 1here][Part 2here][Part 3here]
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Wait for Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487000
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174





	1. Know You Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof, super long A/N ahead. First off, ahhhh, thank you for bearing with me while it's taken so long to wrap this series up. ♡ I really would suggest re-reading everything from Part 1 before this part just to refresh your memory if needed. This is a one-shot, but I've included an extra scene in the next 'chapter' (but really it's only one scene that I didn't tack on to the end of this section because I'm OCD about structuring, lol). In addition, there's an almost epilogue* of sorts that gives a bit more information about this world* in general. And lastly, if anyone cares to read it, a references section. :))
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoy!! I love them both so much~~ [missing Seungseok hours always open]
> 
> A big shoutout to my wonderful beta readers!!! They've really watched me expand on this from the beginning and been so so helpful and patient. ♡♡♡
> 
> Any comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) Running a GA right now that will close on 12/15. ♡

Seungyoun thinks he knows everything there is to know about Wooseok and more. He couldn’t be happier finding out that he’s entirely wrong.

\---

Seungyoun laughs as he pads into the kitchen, toweling off his wet hair from his morning shower, the figure of Wooseok perilously on his tiptoes filling his vision, his hand trying desperately to reach for the unopened vegetable oil on the top shelf. The shorter boy lets out a cry of surprise mixed with outrage when Seungyoun lifts him up, arms wrapping around Wooseok’s waist, the other boy’s t-shirt riding up as Seungyoun laughs, giving him the extra few inches he needs. Wooseok grumbles as Seungyoun puts him down, unscrewing the cap off the oil to pour some in the oil dispenser next to the stove. “Why is the oil all the way up there anyway?” Wooseok makes a noise of protest when he squeezes the air out of the other boy, and Seungyoun presses a kiss into Wooseok’s hair, the pleasant smell of woodsy forests filling his nose. “Probably because you weren’t with me when I did the shopping last week.”

Wooseok glares at him as he lets go, brandishing the spatula at him as Seungyoun puts up his hands in mock fear. “I swear, Seungyounie, you’re probably doing it on purpose to make my life difficult.”

“I would _never_.” Or at least not this time. Seungyoun smiles as he remembers Wooseok trying to pull down the spare blankets in his closet last week, the image of the shorter boy stretching out to his full height, the heels of his bare feet showing as Wooseok tiptoes, but still barely managing to scrape the tips of his fingers against the blankets, swelling his chest with happiness.

The shorter boy pushes at his chest as he leans down to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Stop it, you’re getting me all wet.” Seungyoun laughs, shaking his head for good effect so that Wooseok is sprayed with tiny droplets of water from his still-damp hair, making the other boy squeal.

“You’re the worst.”

“You don’t actually think that, Wooseokie.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“If you did, you would have dumped my ass long before now.”

“Perhaps.” Wooseok gives him a threatening look, pointing the spatula at him again. “Now behave or your eggs won’t be runny.”

“Oh, the absolute horror.” Seungyoun grabs a piece of already-made bacon off the plate on the counter, biting off the end. “Yummy.”

“Wait till I’m done with everything first.” Wooseok smacks his hand in warning, and Seungyoun watches helplessly as the rest of the bacon he’s holding makes a break for freedom, falling comically in slo-motion right on to the kitchen floor. When he looks up, Wooseok’s face has gone red, the tips of his ears burning. “I- Pick that up.” He laughs, grabbing a napkin off the counter, voice teasing. “You’re the one that decided to hit it out of my hands, and I need to pick it up? What blasphemy, Wooseokie.”

Wooseok groans. “Shut up. I’m already making you breakfast.”

Five minutes later they’re seated at his kitchen table, and Seungyoun stabs into his egg, satisfaction as the middle pops open, yolk running out. “You know, not that I _don’t _love eggs, but is there a reason you never make anything else for breakfast?” He comments offhandedly, reaching for his glass of orange juice. Wooseok is too busy trying to stack together a sandwich with his toast, bacon, avocado, and the egg to hear him at first.

“Hmm?”

Seungyoun repeats the question, bewildered as Wooseok rolls his eyes, still struggling with his sandwich, swearing as the avocado slices pop out the side. “It’s because you didn’t want to eat anything except for eggs for the month after that jackass cheated on you, remember?” Wooseok frowns, biting his lower lip. “I mean, we had _tons _of cereal at our place, but you threw it all away after saying it just reminded you of eating breakfast with him.”

Seungyoun gapes, his mouth hanging open as Wooseok continues. “I mean, it’s not like the _cereal _did anything to you. In fact, it was rather a waste.” His boyfriend pauses. “So I learned how to make eggs the way you liked them that month.” Wooseok shrugs. “I guess, I just never thought to stop making them.”

He feels his chest tighten, his heart clench. “I love you, Wooseokie.”

“Mmm, love you too.” Wooseok lets out a sigh of contentment as he takes his first bite.

“But you can’t just make me only eggs for the rest of our lives, so how about you learn how to actually cook something?” Seungyoun jokes.

Wooseok raises his eyebrows at him in disbelief. “You do realize I’m holding a knife right now, don’t you?”

“A butter knife.”

“Don’t underestimate me.”

Wooseok gives in when Seungyoun buys them a couples cooking class experience, though admittedly the two of them aren’t exactly great. The instructor is almost half-admiring when they set off the fire alarm, causing the entire restaurant to be evacuated, and Wooseok hides behind him in embarrassment when the other couples shoot them dirty looks. Seungyoun replicates the dish for Wooseok’s birthday dinner the first year, and his boyfriend compliments him on not setting off the alarm in his apartment.

Seungyoun blushes at the praise.

Wooseok doesn’t need to know he disconnected the fire alarm before starting.

\---

“Again?” Seungyoun smiles, amused at his boyfriend bundled up in the orange-red hoodie, slightly too large for him, the hood pulled up all the way so that it’s half-flopping in Wooseok’s face, his boyfriend peering up to look at him.

“What?” Wooseok shoots back defensively. “I was cold.”

“It is literally like 80 degrees in here, Wooseokie.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah.” Seungyoun playfully pulls at the drawstrings, laughing when the hood scrunches up around Wooseok’s face, his boyfriend glaring at him, swatting away his hand with annoyance. He looks at the other boy fondly, the hood making Wooseok’s face seem even cuter if that’s even possible.

“Stop it.” Wooseok draws his knees up on the couch, and Seungyoun coos as his boyfriend pulls the hoodie over his small frame, hugging his knees to his body. The other boy ducks his head down, mumbling into his arms. “Leave me alone.”

Seungyoun plops himself down next to Wooseok on the couch, slinging his arm over the smaller boy’s shoulders and drawing Wooseok into his chest. “You know, I would always buy you another one, right?” He offers. “I’m not _that _broke.”

The other boy mumbles something else that he can’t hear. “Wooseokie, come on.” Seungyoun pulls the hood down so that he can ruffle his boyfriend’s hair, and the smaller boy looks up at him with wide eyes.

“I want _this_ hoodie though.”

“Why, it’s just a hoodie, Wooseokie.”

His boyfriend scowls at him, his lower lip stuck out, defiant and angry. “It’s not just a hoodie, it’s the one I got you for Christmas when we were in high school. Remember? And you got me that stuffed cat, Mitts-y. The stupid _Christmas_ edition.” Wooseok rolls his eyes. “I still remember the dumb joke you wrote on the card—Ha, ha. How can you be allergic to cats when you are one?” His boyfriend’s face falls somewhat. “And then Mitts-y got lost when we were on our senior trip.”

Oh shit. That’s right. Seungyoun runs his hands through his hair, attempting to press apology kisses on to Wooseok’s forehead, but the other boy growls at him, dodging. It’s been so long since, the only thing he remembers is that it’s his favorite hoodie, the edges of the sleeves and bottom hem a little worse for wear, frayed. “I’m sorry, Wooseokie. Come here.”

Wooseok struggles unsuccessfully and tries to get free as Seungyoun wraps him in a hug, the two of them falling over on the couch. “I can’t believe you didn’t remember.”

Seungyoun kisses the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. You can keep the hoodie.”

“I don’t want to keep it.”

He rolls his eyes, sitting upright, turning to face the smaller boy, exasperated. “You said you wanted it, and now you don’t want it?”

Wooseok scrunches up his nose, his voice small and tiny. “I only want it after you’ve worn it because it reminds me of you.” He pauses, hesitant. “It smells like your cologne.”

Seungyoun laughs. “Okay, fine.” Wooseok squeals as he picks him up, wrapping his hands underneath his boyfriend’s thighs, the smaller boy automatically wrapping his legs around Seungyoun’s waist, carrying Wooseok over to the where the washer and dryer are. Seungyoun sets Wooseok on top of the dryer, and his boyfriend obediently lifts his arms up so Seungyoun can pull the hoodie off, struggling slightly. “But this needs to go in the wash first.” Wooseok stays with him, feet swinging, playing with his hair as he starts the washing machine, dumping in the detergent.

He ends up buying another hoodie for himself, figuring that Wooseok will want to keep taking his when he needs to use it. Seungyoun isn’t sure if the whole thing is altogether successful though, with Wooseok switching off on stealing each hoodie every couple of weeks. The other problem takes him far too long to solve, scouring the internet for the discontinued Mitts-y plushie, but Seungyoun finally finds it, buying it off some collector for what he considers a small fortune, ruefully forking over the money.

But Wooseok’s face at Christmas makes it worth it.

\---

Seungyoun wakes up to the sound of Wooseok swearing. He cracks open one eye and sees his boyfriend trying to quickly throw on pants, hopping on one foot, off balance. Seungyoun slides out of bed to give Wooseok a hand, steadying the other boy. “You didn’t wake me up, Seungyounie.”

Fuck.

“Did your phone alarm not go off?”

“No.” Wooseok wails. “Or else I wouldn’t be scrambling right now.”

Seungyoun follows his boyfriend into the bathroom, grabbing his own toothbrush as Wooseok starts getting ready, looking at the other boy in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. Wooseok quickly spits, rinses, and runs his hand through his hair, attempting to rid himself of what little bedhead he has. “You look fine, Wooseokie.” He pauses. “Like always.”

He grabs Wooseok’s lunch from the fridge, packing it into the other boy’s bag, filling up his boyfriend’s water bottle. “Here.” Seungyoun hands everything to Wooseok as the other boy pulls on his shoes at the front door, managing to look impeccable even though he had only crawled out of bed fifteen minutes earlier.

“Thanks, Seungyounie.” Wooseok grabs it gratefully. “You don’t have to leave my apartment if you don’t want to. I know you have the day off.” His boyfriend quickly gives him a kiss, missing his lips, only catching the side of his mouth. “I’ll see you after work.”

He spends most of the day mulling about, checking to make sure his reservation is all set, answering some work emails, getting a head start on next week’s project, responding to client questions. Seungyoun nearly misses the text from Wooseok. _Can you come pick me up? It’s raining, and I forgot my umbrella. _He looks up, startled from his work, only just noticing the rain coming down steadily, the noise against the windows only apparent after he takes off his headphones. _Of course. _Seungyoun grabs the bigger umbrella from the rack near the door, throws on a coat, and heads out into the rain. Wooseok’s workplace is only three blocks away, but it’s slow-going, the crowds on the sidewalk moving slower than usual due to the bad weather.

It’s the color that catches his eye first. A bright yellow in the midst of all the drab grey of the day, and he makes a split second decision, heading into the shop. _Just a small detour. _The florist makes small talk with him as she wraps up the bouquet of flowers, carefully packaging them into an extra plastic bag. “For protection from the rain.” She explains. “But these are nice. Who are they for?”

“My boyfriend.” Seungyoun smiles as he pictures Wooseok’s sure-to-be surprised face.

“Hmmm, interesting choice.” She comments, handing him the bag. “We don’t get a lot of people in here wanting yellow tulips. It’s usually bouquets of red roses or something.” She smiles slightly. “You know the type.”

“Well, they’re my favorite.”

“Oh yeah?” She looks at him thoughtfully. “You know, there’s really only one other person I’ve sold to that was insistent on yellow tulips.” The florist shakes her head. “He came every day for months. Always on his lunch break, around one. But I haven’t seen him around since. Probably just a coincidence though.” She gives him another smile. “Have a nice day.”

The lump forms in Seungyoun’s throat, and he barely manages to utter a goodbye response in return. He cradles the flowers in his arms carefully as he walks, Wooseok’s workplace still another block away, sticking close to the inner sidewalk, trying to avoid other people from brushing up against him accidentally. Wooseok is waiting for him outside, sheltered from the rain by the overhang, and he waves excitedly as Seungyoun approaches.

Wooseok looks curiously at the package in his arms. “What’s that?” Seungyoun relishes in his boyfriend’s eyes widening as he pulls the bouquet out from the bag, Wooseok holding out his arms to accept it. “How’d you even know?”

Seungyoun glances at the other boy, confused. “Know what?”

“That I got the promotion.”

“You got the promotion?” Seungyoun drops the umbrella on the ground, sweeping Wooseok into a kiss, the smaller boy laughing as he does, his fingers curled in Wooseok’s hair, biting at his boyfriend’s lower lip, enjoying the small noises Wooseok makes against his mouth.

“Congrats, Mr. Kim, on the promotion.”

And suddenly, they’re separated, Wooseok’s cheeks painted pink as he stammers. “T-thank you, sir.” The older man gives them a nod, popping open his umbrella before walking away.

“Who was that?”

Wooseok groans, looking at Seungyoun with a horrified expression. “My boss.”

“Oh fuck.”

His boyfriend makes a face. “It’s fine.” Wooseok pauses. “But if you didn’t know about my promotion, what are the flowers for?” Seungyoun leans down to pick up the umbrella before responding, making sure it’s covering the both of them. “Today is exactly twenty years to the day.” He moves closer to Wooseok, speaking softly. “Of the day we first met.”

He adds on. “First day of kindergarten.” Seungyoun laughs. “You tried to give me tissues so I would stop crying, and I wouldn’t take them.”

Wooseok groans, looking up at him. “I remember. Because the tissue package was pink.” His boyfriend breaks out into a grin. “And Hello Kitty.”

“Yup, exactly.”

“Twenty years.” Wooseok breathes into the words with wonder, amazement. “Almost can’t believe it.”

He can.

Seungyoun runs his hand through Wooseok’s hair. “I made reservations at your favorite restaurant for tonight.” He kisses the other boy’s forehead. “Let’s go celebrate.”

Wooseok ends up getting far more drunk than Seungyoun expects at dinner, one glass of champagne too many, far too long since their last time drinking. He doesn’t mind though, the feeling of Wooseok’s cheek against his back a comfortable weight, the smaller boy’s arms looped around his shoulders as Seungyoun piggybacks him from the car to Wooseok’s apartment. There is a brief struggle as Wooseok refuses to change into his pajamas, but Seungyoun finally succeeds.

“I love you, Seungyounie.” The drunken confession makes him smile, the other boy flushed from the alcohol. “I’ve always loved you.”

_And I always will._

Seungyoun doesn’t have the opportunity to say it back, Wooseok falling fast asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. He spends the next morning bringing his boyfriend various hangover concoctions and pain killers, pampering Wooseok’s every request.

\---

“Are we really doing this right now?” Seungyoun picks up the paint roller critically. “We’re really about to do this. Please tell me we’re really doing this before I start.” He gives Wooseok an aghast look, only getting a laugh in return.

“Yeah, Seungyounie, we’re really doing it.”

“We must be out of our minds.” Seungyoun looks around at the white walls of their bedroom, the painter’s tape already stuck around everything important, their furniture cleared out entirely. “You know, if we paint this, there’s no going back. Literally point of no return.” Seungyoun dips the paint roller into the blue, making sure to get a healthy amount smeared all over. “We will never be able to _un-paint _this, and if we fuck up, we have to see it every day until we decide to move somewhere else.”

Wooseok pouts at him, easing some of his nerves. “But I want our bedroom to be blue.” His boyfriend holds out his hand, motioning at him. “Give me the paint roller then. If you are too scared to do it, then I will.”

“No way, I’m not sure you can even reach the highest point on the wall even with the roller. What if it comes out uneven?” Seungyoun grins at the shorter boy’s scowling face. “You, my lovely Wooseokie, are on detail work duty.”

Wooseok takes the paintbrush that Seungyoun hands him somewhat forlornly, the scowl softening as he does. “Are you ever going to stop making short jokes? Am I going to be subjected to this for the rest of my life? Is there no god?”

Seungyoun flicks the other boy’s forehead playfully. “I thought you knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to date me.”

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I can’t complain every time you do it.”

“But in all seriousness,” Seungyoun looks at Wooseok with a straight face, the mirth behind his words hidden. “What happens if we like accidentally flick some paint on to the ceiling, and then you have to stare at it every time we fu-“

“S-shut up!” Wooseok cuts him off, his face rapidly turning red. “That’s not going to happen because you watched the video I sent you, right? The one showing how we should go about painting the whole room to get an even coat of paint and everything else?”

“…there was a video?” Seungyoun laughs when Wooseok punches him in the arm, glaring at him. He wraps Wooseok up in a hug, pulling the shorter boy into his chest, muffling his boyfriend’s voice. “Okay, but honestly, I didn’t watch the video you sent me.”

“Dick.”

“We can watch it now, if you _really_ want to.”

“Yes, I really do. That is why I sent it to you.” Seungyoun plops down on the floor, taking his phone out of his pocket, motioning for Wooseok to sit down too, patting the spot on the floor in between his legs.

“Come here, then.” Seungyoun wraps his arms around Wooseok’s waist, who takes his phone form his hands to play the video, and he makes a noise of contentment as Wooseok leans back into him. “This is a ten-minute video, Wooseokie.” Seungyoun rubs his cheek against his boyfriend’s, nuzzling his face into the other boy’s neck, peering over Wooseok’s shoulder as the video starts. “By the way, did I tell you that you look good today? Because you look good today.” The other boy is wearing jeans, a plain white t-shirt tucked into his waistband, and perhaps it is Seungyoun’s favorite look on his boyfriend. “But you’re really going to wear white for painting?”

“Hey, pay attention.”

Seungyoun falls quiet obediently, watching as the man in the video runs through the whole process of painting a room meticulously, clearly experienced with home improvement. The idea of moving in together with Wooseok had scared him at first, not because he had been scared of living together, but the idea of there being a day in the future in which he would have to move out scaring him more than he could possibly imagine. But Wooseok had warmed him up to the thought, bringing up all the perks of living together.

It had taken Seungyoun exactly three weeks to give in.

“Okay, so you got all that?”

“Yup, crystal-clear, Wooseokie. Now let’s start ruining the walls to our bedroom and not in the fun way.” Seungyoun stands up, reaching his hand out for Wooseok to grab. And he can tell the other boy is about to say something back to him when he sees the flash speeding right past them out of the corner of his eye. “Oh my god, no.” Wooseok lets out a high-pitched shriek, and Seungyoun bursts out laughing as he sees his boyfriend chase the ball of fluff around the room, eventually managing to corner him.

Just not until after the puppy has tracked blue paint all over the floor, the pawprints showing off an impressive map of elusiveness.

“What did I tell you?” Seungyoun grabs the puppy out of Wooseok’s arms, holding him up away from his body, the puppy’s back legs churning excitedly, his boyfriend grimacing, looking down at his clothes. “White shirts and paint aren’t exactly a combination made in heaven. How did he even get out anyways? I thought you put up the gate.”

“I don’t know.” Wooseok wails. “I guess he figured out how to climb over it.”

“Smart puppy.” Seungyoun smiles at the tiny Pomeranian, the puppy barely bigger than the size of his hand. “Let’s get you back to where you belong.”

The painting ends up going well, which is more than Seungyoun can say for the process of moving all their furniture back into the bedroom. The corner in the hallway is _not _their friend, and at some point, Wooseok gets stuck, trapped between the wall and their bedframe. Seungyoun is not sorry for laughing. At least the dresser doesn’t give them any problems, nor any of the other furniture pieces. And after all their efforts, they spend the rest of the night in bed, half watching television and half lazy sex. It isn’t until they’re all tired out, Seungyoun’s eyes closing, heavy with sleep that he hears Wooseok say it.

“Are you awake?” Wooseok hisses, shaking his shoulder. “Seungyounie. Seungyounie?”

He groans, muttering a response, pulling the sheets closer to his side of the bed. “Let me sleep. Fuck. Super tired.”

“You actually did get paint on the ceiling.” Wooseok shakes him again. “Seungyounie?”

Seungyoun smiles to himself, not responding, until Wooseok finally gives up.

Maybe he had done it on purpose.

\---

Seungyoun watches as Wooseok tries to appear more threatening, quite unsuccessfully, as he chases the kids around the backyard in a game of tag. Yohan and Wooseok high-five each other as they catch one, the two of them forming a team. “So like, when are you going to marry him?” He turns to see Seungwoo standing next to him, sipping his hot chocolate out of a mug. He accepts the other mug that the taller boy hands him. “It’s been a while now, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it has.”

“I’ve known you forever, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy.” Seungwoo comments, nodding over at Wooseok. “I mean, I always thought Wooseok had a thing for you, even back in high school, so I’m glad everything worked out the way it did.”

Seungyoun turns to look at Seungwoo incredulously. “You knew? And you didn’t tell me? Really Seungwoo?”

“I _suspected_. Not the same thing. And besides, sometimes you need to get your heart broken a bit first.”

Seungyoun takes a slurp out of his mug. “On that note, I really like Yohan. Much better than the trash you were dating in college.”

“Isn’t he sweet?” Seungyoun nudges his friend in the side as he watches the fond smile overtake Seungwoo’s face. “He’s really been the best. So good with the kids too.”

“Daaaaaaaaddy!” Seungyoun doesn’t miss how the smile on Seungwoo’s face grows even larger as the four year old runs up to him, throwing his arms out in an insistent gesture for Seungwoo to pick him up. Wooseok and Yohan aren’t far behind, Yohan carrying Hyeongjun, the other boy wrapping his arms around Yohan’s neck, his face half hidden. “They’re being mean.”

“Oh yeah? How so?” Seungwoo pinches Dongpyo’s cheek lightly, making the young boy scrunch up his face in annoyance.

“They’re totally cheating.”

“Oh really?” Seungyoun raises an eyebrow. “Wooseokie tells me all the time that he would _never _cheat in any game. But I think that’s a total lie since he definitely cheats when we play strip pok-“ He groans when Wooseok kicks him. “Hey what was that for?”

Wooseok loops his arm around his own. “Language, there are kids here.”

Yohan looks at them with a serious expression on his face. “Dongpyo, we would never cheat. And according to your brother…” Yohan pauses as he listens to Hyeongjun whispering in his ear. “The only reason you win all the time at tag is because Daddy lets you win.” Seungwoo’s face pinkens, protesting. “I do not.”

The mock outrage from Yohan makes Seungyoun laugh. “Hey, if you keep spoiling Dongpyo, he’s forever going to think I’m the mean Dad.”

“You _are_ the mean Dad.” Dongpyo chirps, and Yohan clutches his heart with fake hurt. “At least Hyeongjun doesn’t think so. Do you Hyeongjun?” The other boy shakes his head obediently, eyes wide. “See, this is why you’re Dad’s absolute favorite.”

“Hey, I thought _I_ was the favorite!” Dongpyo exclaims.

“That’s what we like to tell you.” Yohan kisses Dongpyo’s forehead, the young boy squirming in Seungwoo’s arms as he does. “But maybe you should stop calling me the mean Dad before Uncle Wooseok and Uncle Seungyoun get the wrong idea.”

Dongpyo turns his gaze towards them, and Seungyoun feels the smile coming over his face, the tiny boy pointing right at them with his chubby index finger. “Why would that happen? Uncle Wooseok is my favoritest uncle in the whole wide world.” Dongpyo pauses, words coming out begrudgingly. “Uncle Seungyoun is…_okay_.”

“Dongpyo, just wait until you get older.” Seungyoun jokes. “You will realize that I’m the fun uncle someday, and Wooseokie is the worst.”

Wooseok ignores him and coos, holding out his arms, and Seungwoo lets Wooseok take the young boy, Dongpyo immediately wrapping his arms around Wooseok, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “See? This is why we should get kids, Seungyounie. It’ll be nice to have someone around to tell me that I’m your better half all the time.”

“Let me remind you, _Wooseokie_, that we can’t just _get _kids. And as much as you love Dongpyo and Hyeongjun, we get to give them back to Yohan and Seungwoo after we leave, so I think maybe you shouldn’t be so quick to want them.” Seungyoun pinches Dongpyo’s cheek, which only gets him a glare in return.

“And besides, you can’t get kids until you’re married.” The small voice stuns all the adults into silence, and Hyeongjun looks around, wide-eyed and anxious when no one responds. “Daddy said that you can’t have kids until you’re married. B-because the Baby Giver won’t give you a baby until he knows that you two are married.” Hyeongjun glances around at their shocked faces confusedly. “Daddy said so.”

Seungyoun is the first to speak. “The Baby Giver? Really?”

Seungwoo retorts, defensive. “And? We had to go with _something._” The taller boy holds out his arms to take Hyeongjun, Yohan handing him to Seungwoo. “Baby, come here.”

“So why aren’t you two married?” Seungyoun groans as he hears Dongpyo’s voice, wondering how on earth they had wandered into this quickly spiraling topic of conversation. Wooseok is looking at him, one eyebrow raised, giving him the Look. “Daddy says that if you love each other, you get married.” Dongpyo’s raises his voice, tone bossy. “Don’t you love Uncle Wooseok?”

Seungyoun groans. “Of course I love Uncle Wooseok, Dongpyo.”

“Then you should marry him.” Dongpyo declares.

“I-It’s not that simple.” Seungyoun stammers. “There’s a time and place to do things, Dongpyo.”

“But you two _love _each other.”

“Okay, that’s enough out of you.” Yohan grabs Dongpyo out of Wooseok’s arms. “Let’s stop bothering Uncle Seungyoun and Uncle Wooseok now. You’re going to make Uncle Seungyoun get in trouble later.” And Seungyoun watches as the family of four heads back inside, Wooseok following, and he laughs when he hears Hyeongjun’s last question.

“In trouble? Is Uncle Wooseok going to give Uncle Seungyoun a time out?”

Wooseok is pouty for the rest of the day, and Seungyoun finds himself trying to placate the other boy, Seungwoo and Yohan casting sympathetic looks at him as they eat lunch. His boyfriend can never stay mad for long though, and Seungyoun can’t really say he minds his punishment per se. Wooseok curls into him as they get ready for bed, fitting up against him and letting him wrap him in his arms.

“Dongpyo, Hyeongjun, they’re really sweet though.” Wooseok pauses. “And right. I want to get married.” Seungyoun pulls the other boy in closer, waiting until he hears Wooseok’s breathing even out, his boyfriend quickly falling asleep.

Soon.

Seungyoun sends up a small prayer that Wooseok hasn’t found the ring that he’s hidden on the topmost shelf in their closet. He was banking on the fact that Wooseok always asks him to reach for things up there, but maybe he should be even more careful. The next day, Seungyoun brings the ring box to work, locking it away in the bottom drawer of his desk.

\---

“Daaaaate night!” Seungyoun trills, and Wooseok looks up and makes a face at him from where he’s sitting cross-legged on their bed, back up against his pillow, circle-framed glasses sliding down his nose, the book cracked open in his lap. He starts pulling his t-shirt over his head, slipping out of his basketball shorts. “Time to get changed Wooseokie.” Seungyoun hums as he grabs a clean white dress shirt off its hanger, quickly stuffing his arms into the proper holes, fingers deftly starting to place the buttons in their proper places.

His boyfriend stares at him with pleading eyes, lips set into a pout. “Do I have to change?” Wooseok’s voice is hopeful. “Can’t I just go to dinner in like a nice sweater?”

“Nope, not today.” Seungyoun tosses the outfit on to the bed in front of Wooseok, giving the other boy a pout back, his brows furrowing. “We haven’t had a proper date night since you got promoted—you’ve been so busy. And that was like seven months ago.” He slides on to the bed, planting a kiss on Wooseok’s cheek. “Besides, you promised, remember? That we could do whatever I wanted for tonight’s date night.” Seungyoun sticks out his pinky, giving Wooseok a little finger wave.

“I know I did.” Wooseok groans, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, preparing to get dressed. He adds on reluctantly. “And I always keep my promises.”

Seungyoun only smiles in return.

Dinner is magical. The restaurant they go to is high-end, the type of place that pulls off every specification he calls ahead with down to the most minute details, freshly cut flowers at their table already as they are being seated, Wooseok blushing as the waiter pulls out his chair. The lit candles cast his boyfriend’s face in a soft glow, the other boy almost ethereal in the dim light, dressed in all-white, and Wooseok looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Wow, Seungyounie, so fancy. What’s the occasion?”

The goofy grin painting his face comes easily. “No occasion. Just your sappy boyfriend being in love with you.”

Wooseok squints at him disbelievingly. “I find this hard to believe.”

“It’s true, Wooseokie.”

The waiter comes back, distracting Wooseok from his retort. And Seungyoun watches fondly as his boyfriend orders off the menu, always a few little modifications off from the descriptive menu item. He quickly gives his own order as the waiter turns to him. “What are you smiling for?”

“Nothing, just that you always order the same type of thing wherever we go but then make so many changes.” Seungoun teases. “It hardly seems worth it. Maybe you should adapt your tastes and get something else for once.”

“Hmph.” Wooseok gives him a skeptical look. “Maybe someday in the future.”

The _someday _makes his heart warm.

Three hours later, and they’re stuffed full with good food and drink, flowing conversation, and loving touches from across the table, Seungyoun reaching out for Wooseok’s hand out of habit throughout the night. Wooseok’s face is slightly flushed, pink in his cheeks after the champagne, and Seungyoun laughs when Wooseok grabs for his arm as they leave, stumbling into his side. “Too much to drink?”

“Not a chance. You know I can drink you under the table any day.” Wooseok punches his arm lightly, leaning into him. “But I _am _about ready to go to bed.” Seungyoun smiles down at the other boy as he lets out a yawn, mouth opening widely.

“Too bad. You said today could be my day to pick what we’re doing.” He replies in a sing-song voice. “And I want to take a walk in the park.” Wooseok gives him an annoyed look. “It’s such a nice clear night out.”

“It’s probably cold as ass outside.” Wooseok grumbles. “Maybe if you hadn’t booked dinner so late, then you wouldn’t have to watch me freeze into a popsicle on a walk at like one-thirty in the morning.” Seungyoun pouts, smudging the truth slightly, pulling the other boy in closer. “I’m sorry, but they were totally all booked up when I called for a reservation.” Wooseok shivers as the open the door leading outside, the nippy air immediately stinging their cheeks, and Seungyoun looks down, concerned at Wooseok who’s huddling into his side. “Well, maybe you should have tried booking further ahead.” The smaller boy’s teeth chatter slightly as he responds. “Wooseokie, do you want my coat too?”

His boyfriend makes a noise of protest as he takes off his own coat, slinging it around Wooseok’s shoulders, the smaller boy drowning somewhat in his clothing. “You’re going to get cold, Seungyounie.”

“It’s fine.”

He links arms with the other boy again, setting a languid pace in the direction of the park nearby. They traverse the two blocks in silence, and Seungyoun glances upwards at the sky, the moon hanging bright and almost full in the sky, just a sliver missing from the side, barely noticeable unless someone stares hard. The moonlight casts the sidewalk in a soft glow, their shadows stretching long and skinny across the pavement, their two figures merging into one as Wooseok presses in tighter. The park is darker, the trees blocking a bit of the light from the moon, but the path is familiar, one the two of them walk along frequently, almost every Sunday morning.

Wooseok nearly stumbles though, the well-beaten path still a little rocky at the edges, and Seungyoun lets out a sigh of relief as the other boy regains his balance. “Seungyoun?” Wooseok whispers his name. “Shouldn’t we start heading home by now? It’s already past 2 in the morning. And we’re supposed to be meeting Seungwoo and Yohan tomorrow for brunch at their house.”

“Just a bit longer.” He murmurs, spotting their favorite park bench. “I just want to watch the moon a bit longer.” Seungyoun wraps his arm around Wooseok’s shoulder after they sit down, and his boyfriend makes a noise of contentment as he nuzzles into the crook of his shoulder. “Remember when we used to take those long walks at night in university? They were so nice.”

“Mmm, more like hell. It was always some assignment you hadn’t finished in time and needed to cram into the night before it was due. And you’d convince me to come take a walk with you at an ungodly hour in the morning.” Wooseok snorts. “Not exactly the _nicest _walks I’ve ever had.”

“But you always came.”

“I did.” Wooseok sniffles. “I guess I was a sucker even back then. Goddamnit.”

Seungyoun laughs. “Hey, if you were a sucker back then, what does that make you now?”

“Shut up, Seungyounie.” Wooseok pauses. “There was one nighttime walk I really liked back then. That night before we left for winter break our third year.” Seungyoun pauses, wracking his memory. “_Oh_, you mean the night we ended up falling asleep here.” He laughs. “My parents were so angry the next day when I wasn’t at our apartment to meet them in the morning. I swear my dad was about to murder me.” Seungyoun smiles at the memory. “And I made you wait outside of our apartment remember? Like a block away. Because I just _knew _my parents were going to be upset as fuck, and I didn’t want them thinking you had anything to do with it and get angry at you too.”

Wooseok groans. “The worst. I looked like hell and like I was doing some walk of shame or something but even worse because I was just standing randomly in front of one of the freshman dorms.”

Seungyoun shakes his head. “God, why is that night one of the ones you liked?”

His chest tightens as Wooseok looks at him earnestly, eyes bright. “Because we ended up falling asleep and spending the entire night together. Right on this park bench.” Seungyoun curls his fingers into Wooseok’s hair, cradling the back of the other boy’s head, pressing a kiss to Wooseok’s forehead.

“I love you.”

And it’s truly getting late as they make the trek back home, the walk back towards their apartment seeming longer than expected, and Wooseok nearly falls over as he stops in his track suddenly, declaring. “I feel like fried chicken.” To his boyfriend’s credit, Wooseok doesn’t bat an eye, his voice laced with sleepiness, words coming out mumbled. “Okay, Seungyounie.”

There’s no one in the place when they walk in, just a bit after the university rush has ended, a few straggler drunken university kids walking out just as they enter, two guys helping their friend in the middle find his balance walking out, each offering a shoulder. Seungyoun smiles as they pass, reminiscent of past days, nudging Wooseok’s side, his boyfriend only rolling his eyes in response. Seungyoun gives a call out. “Mr. Han, can we have our usual?”

The older man gives them a small smile. “Seungyoun, Wooseok, haven’t seen you two in a long, long time.”

Seungyoun laughs. “We were feeling nostalgic, Mr. Han.” He pauses. “We promise to come see you more often.”

“Good, good.” The man disappears into the back, his voice trailing off. “Feel free to take a seat anywhere.”

Seungyoun rests his elbows on the table, his chin in his hands, staring at Wooseok who’s blinking sleepily, his eyes struggling to stay open. “How are you doing, Wooseokie?” The half-smile tugs at Wooseok’s lips, the same smile that graces the other boy’s face as he falls asleep next to Seungyoun. “Okay. I’m okay.” He anxiously glances down at his watch, the seconds hand seemingly moving in slo-motion.

“Wooseokie, I have something to tell you.”

“Yes, Seungyounie?”

Seungyoun abruptly stands up, the action making Wooseok look up at him questioningly, and he’s suddenly nervous, rubbing his palms against the fabric of his pants, not sure when they had gotten sweaty. He slips his right hand into his pants pocket, the smooth surface of the box cool to the touch, calming him somewhat. “Did you notice anything about where we went tonight?”

“Uhhh, out to dinner, the park, and now questionably sitting in our favorite fried chicken place when we should be in bed?” Wooseok raises an eyebrow at him sardonically. “I swear, if this ends up being some weirdass prank that Seungwoo and Yohan are in on, I won’t hesitate to murder the three of you tomorrow morning.”

“Well, uhh…” Seungyoun gulps. “I mean, Seungwoo and Yohan _do_ know about it.” He makes a small eep of protest when Wooseok’s expression turns into one of anger. “But that’s not really the point.” Seungyoun groans, his voice pleading. “Wooseokie, please calm down. I’m trying to tell you something important.”

Wooseok’s anger simmers down into a pout instead, and his boyfriend motions for him to continue.

“The restaurant is the place we had dinner at after getting our first jobs after graduating from university, remember?” Seungyoun takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, his heart still racing in his ears. “We were so broke, but you said you wanted to have a _real _celebration, so we blew all our pocket money on that one night.” He smiles at the memory. “You insisted on ordering like half the menu, and at one point, I really thought we weren’t going to be able to leave without promising free labor washing dishes in the back or something.” A pause. “And then we went there when you got your promotion too.”

The pout is wiped from Wooseok’s face now, the other boy smiling slightly as he talks.

Seungyoun rubs the surface of the box with his thumb in his pocket, the feeling comforting, his heart beat finally slowing down, no longer roaring in his ears. “The park is one of the places we go most often now, mostly just to walk in the mornings on Sunday. Or we sit on that bench we like and people watch.” He feels his chest ache with remembering. “But it’s also the first place you told me you wanted kids. We were with Seungwoo and Yohan, and they were showing Donpyo and Hyeongjun how to fly kites, remember? And I swear to God, I almost had a heart attack right then and there.” Seungyoun laughs. “And not because I didn’t want kids, but I just wasn’t expecting you to say it so casually and out of the blue.”

Seungyoun sticks out his hand for Wooseok. “Wooseokie, can I have your wallet please?” His boyfriend reaches into his pants pockets, puzzled, but hands it over nevertheless.

He smiles down at their picture when he pulls it out, the two of them standing next to each other in their black and white suits, the scowl on Wooseok’s face making his grin widen. Seungyoun flips it over, sliding the picture on to the table, their names written in his handwriting, the messily drawn heart around it. “And lastly, our favorite fried chicken place.” He inhales deeply, letting it out gradually, finally preparing to take out the ring box. “We’re here because you hate big cheesy romantic gestures, and I didn’t know where else would be fitting. You would have hated the restaurant and same with the park.”

Wooseok’s eyes start to widen when he pulls it out, flipping open the lid to reveal the ring nestled inside, slowly sinking down on one knee. “Holy fuck, this isn’t happening right now.”

“And you’ve carried around that picture with you for so long that I think it’s finally time for me to give you something else to keep with you forever.” Seungyoun smiles up at Wooseok who’s bright eyes are fixated on his face. “Something a little more durable maybe.”

“But all of these places, the restaurant, the park, here, are things I want to share with you. Work, a family, and all the other parts of our lives. I feel like I already know you well because we’ve known each other for seemingly forever, but…” He takes another deep breath. “…even still, you never fail to surprise me. And I want to spend the rest of my life, no, the rest of _our_ lives getting to know you again and again and again.”

“So, Kim Wooseok, will you marry me?”

Seungyoun laughs, staring up at Wooseok who seems to be in shock, mouth gaping open slightly, eyes wide. “And I’m sorry baby for asking you this at three in the morning, but I really wanted to do it at the same time that I first asked you to be my boyfriend.” He glances down at his watch. “And it looks like I made it just in time.” He looks up sheepishly. “Okay, well, I’m a minute or so late, but…” Seungyoun trails off, a little concerned. “…uhhh, Wooseok? I mean, I know you’re tired right now, but I really thought you’d say ye-“

“YES.”

And Seungyoun suddenly finds himself sprawled on the ground, a tangle of limbs as Wooseok envelops him in a hug, planting kisses all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	2. Extra Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit more added fluff. 😭 Next chapter will have a few headcanons and additional info about this universe.

“Mmm, aren’t you going to take it off before bed?” Seungyoun pads into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Wooseok’s waist and resting his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder, Wooseok sticking his arm out to look at the ring on his finger admiringly as he brushes his teeth. He waits for Wooseok to finish spitting and rinsing before replying. “Not on your life. It’s night one, and I’ve been waiting _forever_ for your slow ass to propose.”

“Hey, it hasn’t been _that _long.” Seungyoun rolls his eyes at their reflections in the mirror, pouting as he sees Wooseok just raise an eyebrow in disbelief. “Do you like it?” He reaches out his hand to intertwine their fingers, the diamond embedded into the white gold band just visible as he does.

“I do.” Wooseok leans back into him. “I can’t wait to show Seungwoo and Yohan tomorrow.” Seungyoun smiles as Wooseok’s words trail off as his mouth opens up in a sleepy yawn. “Well, I mean, they’ve already seen it technically.”

“Wait, what?”

“Who do you think I asked to help me go ring shopping?” Seungyoun lets out a low groan. “And you should be ecstatic that you weren’t there to see all the other potential contenders for your ring, Wooseokie. They drove me completely nuts by the end of the day. To give you an inkling, at one point Yohan _actually _said ‘go big or go home’.” His pout draws a giggle out of Wooseok, his fiancé turning slightly to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Did they know you were proposing tonight too?”

“Yup, which is also the reason why they insisted that we come over to see them tomorrow…or rather, today.” Seungyoun swears when he realizes, eliciting another laugh from Wooseok. “As in, another four or five hours give or take.”

“Knowing Seungwoo, they probably prepared some sort of surprise celebration to congratulate us.” Wooseok smiles. “Unironically.”

“Dongpyo and Hyeongjun are going to freak out.” Seungyoun laughs at the thought. “Don’t you dare take it off for them to play with though. I don’t want you losing your ring less than a day after me giving it to you.” He taps Wooseok’s finger. “Speaking of, you should take it off before we get to bed.”

Wooseok’s face scrunches up, his nose crinkling. “I already told you, I’m not taking it off. I need to savor this moment of triumph for as long as I can.”

“You’re going to lose it in the sheets of our bed somehow.”

“No I won’t.”

“Mhm. I’ll be ready to say I told you so tomorrow morning.”

“Shut up, Seungyounie.”

\---

Seungyoun is wrong the next morning.

“I would never lose something you gave me. Not now, not ever.”


	3. Headcanons (an Epilogue of sorts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some more snippets that are connected to the story. ♡♡♡

The wedding is beautiful. They don't have a honeymoon, mostly because Wooseok is too anxious to start a family so they instead spend the months after the wedding preparing for adoption. Seungyoun and Wooseok adopt Dohyon first. Seungyoun falls in love with Dohyon at first sight on their first visit. Wooseok wanted to adopt a girl first. Rumor has it, it's the only time Wooseok has ever given in to Seungyoun instead of the other way around. They adopt a baby girl a year and a half later. Her name is Min. Seungyoun is terribly soft for the kids, and Wooseok always has to play bad cop, which he nags Seungyoun about. But it makes his heart swell with love whenever he sees Seungyoun with them.

Seungwoo went to the same high school as Seungyoun and Wooseok. He was part of the group of friends that went with Seungyoun to get his first tattoo. He mayhaps was the one that suggested Seungyoun get the palm tree. It was supposed to be a joke. Which clearly went over Seungyoun’s head.

Seungwoo meets Yohan after he graduated university. Seungyoun had gifted him 10 yoga lessons as a birthday gift. He accidentally walks into the wrong place, the yoga studio and taekwondo one across the hall from each other. Yohan at the time had a part-time job as a taekwondo instructor for the younger aged kids. Yohan now is part-owner and helps run the taekwondo place as well as is a coach for local high schoolers.

Seungwoo falls in love at first sight.

He never did use those free yoga lessons. The gift certificate is framed somewhere, lost in their attic as a memento of how they first met.

Seungwoo and Yohan adopted Dongpyo first. Yohan insisted on adopting a second child, Hyeongjun.

Seungyoun works for an advertising company. He still makes music in his free time. His friend that let him have studio time during university was Hangyul. They used to joke about being just 'coworkers'. Hangyul is Seungyoun's best man at their wedding and gives the most embarrassing toast for Seungyoun at the reception.

Wooseok works in finance. He recognizes the man that comes in for a small business loan one day, and Wooseok makes an impulsive decision. He and Seungyoun now own a 10% share in the tattoo parlor that Seungyoun got all his tattoos. Seungyoun doesn't get another tattoo. He's designing one for Wooseok though, something to celebrate their 15th wedding anniversary.

The owner of the fried chicken place loves Seungyoun and insists on telling everyone who will listen about the proposal. Seungyoun had planned ahead of time with him to do the proposal there, and Mr. Han had kept the place open so late on the proposal night just for that purpose. As you may have suspected, he's related to Seungwoo. A distant uncle. He also attends their wedding, and there’s a picture of Seungyoun and Wooseok from their wedding day framed on the wall behind the counter. They make sure to go back and visit every so often.

They finally have their honeymoon eight years later. They bring the kids.

Seungyoun gives Wooseok yellow tulips every year on the anniversary of the day they first met.


	4. References

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily a must-read, but I wanted to just go through and map out some thoughts about this fic since I worked really hard on it. :D Let me know if you noticed all the references?

First off, I semi-messed up, haha. Since it’s a [5+1], each scene in ‘Know You Well’ was supposed to reference a different section in the previous parts. And they were all supposed to jumble up and switch order, but in my haste to write, I didn’t quite pull off all of the switches. Here’s how the scenes were supposed to pair off.

Part 1 of ‘Know Me Well’ references the period of time in Part 2 of all the previous sections by recalling their university days and the time in which Seungyoun was cheated on. It also references the breakfast scene where he makes eggs for Seungyoun in Part 3 of the previous sections.

Part 2 of ‘Know Me Well’ references the period of time in Part 1 of all the previous sections by bringing up memories of their high school time together.

Part 3 of ‘Know Me Well’ references the period of time in Part 4 of all the previous sections, drawing from the yellow tulips and the conversation with the florist that Wooseok used to visit when coming to see Seungyoun in the hospital. It also loops back to Wooseok’s POV in ‘There For You’ expanding on the first time they met as well as how Seungyoun used to piggyback him back home in university when he got drunk.

Part 4 of ‘Know Me Well’ references the time in Part 3 of all the previous sections because it’s the first time they move in together and the first place they own together. They did in fact get a small dog just like Wooseok thought they would after Seungyoun gives in. In addition, Wooseok wanting a small dog was drawn loosely from the vid clips with Tan.

Part 5 of ‘Know Me Well’ references Part 5 of all the previous sections due to its discussion about kids and having a family.

As you can tell...I didn’t quite manage to get everything to switch order completely, but that was my original intention. I could have switched the sections Part 4 and Part 5 in ‘Know Me Well’ to fix this problem, but I was too attached to having the Seunghan scene being slotted as Part 5 and the lead-in to the proposal. Also, I'm a bit scatter-brained today, so I may have missed some references.

If you’ve made it all the way to the end here, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
